Star Crossed Lovers
by Laura-Ella
Summary: Kyoko & Ren stars in Star-Cross Lovers, a drama based on Romeo and Juliet. But not all goes to plan. Will Kyoko be able to understand this tragic romance? Lory is up to his old tricks and why are they on a yacht called princess!
1. Star Crossed Lovers

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

**Summary**: Kyoko stars as Juliet with co-star Ren Tsuruga as Romeo in Star-Cross Lovers, a drama based on Romeo and Juliet. But not all goes to plan. Will Kyoko be able to understand this very romance, but tragic drama, written by one of the world's most famous play writers; William Shakespeare. Sho Fuwa is causing trouble again on set and President Lory Takarada is up to his old tricks again, playing with his LoveMeGirl and top actor Ren.

**Author note**: I hope you like my first story. Please comment! I know I am not the best speller so please only tell me once. Tips and ideas are always welcome, as I really want to improve my writing and spelling. If there are any mistakes let me know and I will fix it ASAP, but keep in mind that I might not be able to fix it up right away as I'm in year 12 this year! (1010)

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own SKIP BEAT! Or it's characters.

I DO NOT own Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. (Shakespeare is a work of art far greater than my writing will ever be and I write about it to encourage others to read it.)

**Story time line**: Set after chapter 156 in skip beat.

*_actions, sounds and stage notes_*

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 1

Kyoko was reading her newest script in her room at the Daryuma that Sawara-san had given too her that morning. The drama was called Star-Crossed Lovers based on Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespears. Shakespeare was an amazing writer, his players their full of love and tragedy and fate. I'm playing the lead female, Juliet. This will be excellent for my career and has already sparked some interest due to the complex nature of the drama. That's one of the reasons I was asked to star in the drama is because Juliet has to show very deep emotion of love and hate, as there is no happy ending in this story. The themes are love, hate, tragedies and fate. They are all factors I should be able to act out with out difficultly, but the strong love between Romeo and Juliet will be a challenge. I will do my best and never give up, so I must accept this role, but I wonder who will play Romeo if I'm Juliet. *_opens script_*

Plot: In the beautiful city of Verona in Italy, two noble families of Montagues and Capulets are in a feud that is violent and unreasonable. Romeo is a member of the Montague household. He is in love with Rosaline, a member of the Capulet household. Romeo is in love with an ideal, the remote chaste lady of patriarchal convention, rather than with a real woman. He goes to a party at the Capulets and Romeo meets Juliet for the first time, forgetting about Rosaline and falls genuinely in love. Against the chaos and disorder which the feud and hatred represent, is harmony of Romeo and Juliet's love. They count in secret and Romeo asks Friar Laurence to marry them. "These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume." They were warned against the dangers of their hasty love and marriage. Mercutio responds to Tybalts insults and is killed, Romeo than kills Tybalt and is banish from the city. Juliet accepts Friar Laurence's plan and she drinks his powerful sleeping drug. Friar Laurence's letter telling Romeo of the plan does not reach him in time. Romeo believes Juliet to be dead, and returns to Verona where he kills himself in Juliet's tomb. Juliet awakens and finding him dead beside her, kills herself too.

Closing the script Kyoko sighed. This drama was not going to be easy on any means but it suited the Kyoko demons just fine. They were excited over all that hate and love tragedies. Oh well, better get a start on reading it.

Star-Cross lovers

By William Shakespeare

The Prologue

Chorus - _enter chorus_

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love

And the continuance of their parents rage,

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hours traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. _Exit._

The next day Kyoko yarned as she woke up; she had sleep well and was ready for her first script reading and costume fitting. Get dressed quickly, she put on a light blue dress that made her look very cute and added a matching ribbon to her hair that was half up and half down to complete the look. Grabbing a quick bite from the kitchen, she then headed to the door of the Daryuma. Kyoko almost dropped her apple as she saw who was leaning against a silver porsche, Ren Tsuruga.

"Morning Mogami-San, did you sleep well last night?" Kyoko bowed at Ren as she greeted him..

"Good Moring Tsuruga-San, I slept fine, thankyou for asking anyway"

"I'm glad to hear that, shall we get a move on, you don't want to be late."

"yes" and Kyoko gave a very loving smile that made Ren's heart melt and smiled back at her nicely, as he opened the front door of his car for her.

Kyoko quickly slipped in and put her bag in the back. Seconds later Ren joined her in the driver's seat and started the car. As they speed to LME, Kyoko stared out the window thinking about her new role. How am I going to show that I love Romeo from the bottom of my heart? The complex Language I could handle but their one kiss scene which I will defiantly have trouble with. I don't know how to kiss! I also have to show my love with my voice and body as what is said is very important in Romeo and Juliet.

Ren seeing Kyoko's worried face asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing Tsuruga-San, it's just I am concerned about this new drama role I got yesterday."

"What is the new drama you are undertaking?"

"It's called 'Star-Crossed Lovers' (Romeo and Juliet) by William Shakespeare and I'm playing Juliet."

"That's the main leading female, impressive Mogami-San. You really are doing quite well for yourself." Ren smiles, his lovely smile and Kyoko turned bright red as she blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed you should accept prise when you get it"

"Ok"

"So, what part are you having trouble with?"

I can't tell him, I can't tell him I can't kiss. He's my sensei! It would not be right and I could never ask him something like that, can I? No, I must not.

"It's really ok, you don't need to worry, I can handle it myself. I could not possibility trouble you"

"It's no trouble Mogami-San it would be my pressure. I will pick you up after your drama reading and we will go somewhere nice to eat and go over the script together." As he was saying that they pulled up to LME and jumped out.

"See you later Tsuruga-San"

"Good Luck Mogami-San" Ren smiled as he watched the young girl run away and into the building. She looked so cute in her matching light blue dress and ribbon.

He sighed. His feeling for her really were very deep. Just as well, as I'm playing Romeo in 'Star-Crossed Lovers'. Kyoko will be surprised and a little up set that I didn't tell her, just now. Ren sighed again, as he headed inside LME.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you like it and I the story is ok. I know I am not very good with spelling and gramma. I also have a bad habit of switching between 1st, 2nd and 3rd person to often. If you point that out to me, make sure you let me know, what part needs to be fixed. Constructive critical reviews are welcome. Please be nice and let me know that needs improving and what is good.

I know this chapter is small, but I do plan on writing more chapters (would love to get over 5000 words), as this is NOT a one shot. Thankyou so much for reading my story and I appreciate the Reviews. I will try to get the next chapter online soon, maybe in a week or so, but keep in mind that am still learning how to upload stories and their new chapters. Should I keep writing this fan fiction, it will have a lot of Shakespeare in it and let be know if you don't under stand it.

Translations

Japanese – English

Sensei – teacher


	2. Love Scheme

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

**Summary**: Kyoko stars as Juliet with co-star Ren Tsuruga as Romeo in Star-Cross Lovers, a drama based on Romeo and Juliet. But not all goes to plan. Will Kyoko be able to understand this very romance, but tragic drama, written by one of the world's most famous play writers; William Shakespeare. Sho Fuwa is causing trouble again on set and President Lory Takarada is up to his old tricks again, playing with his LoveMeGirl and top actor Ren.

**Author note**: I hope you like my first story. Please comment! Constructive criticism Tips and ideas are always welcome, as I really want to improve my writing and spelling. I try to make my story accurate to history and the area its set in, so I well researched everything.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own SKIP BEAT! Or it's characters.

I DO NOT own Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. (Shakespeare is a work of art far greater than my writing will ever be and I write about it to encourage others to read it.)

**Story time line**: Set after chapter 156 in skip beat.

*_actions, sounds and stage notes_*

* * *

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 2

*_24 hours back – Lory's office_*

Sitting at his desk Lory Takarada was thinking about how he was going to get Ren to agree with this. He loved to plan, especially anything involving love. Lory was a love expert or at least he liked to think he was. 2nd to Christmas, valentines day was Lory's favourite holiday. Today his room was styled in an ancient roman theme. His dark wood desk and two chairs in front of it was the only thing unchanged. Along the out side of the room as big white columns with touched the roof, the windows were coved in a rich light blue drapes with gold tying. Two marble statues of goddess behind the desk. In one corner was a long pale yellow lounge chair in the roman emperor style next to a glass table with a bowl of grapes next to it. The whole room had a very royal look to, with suited Lory just fine. Lory was wearing a tunica*(1) made from expensive linen of white and a toga candida*(2) of white with gold thread with a belt around the waist of deep dark blue and Black Leather sandals. He was Lounging and eating grapes then the door which also covered in silk drapes was thrown open, in walked a very handsome man with dark brown hair. Seeing the man walk in I suddenly sat up and made my way to my desk.

"Ren, how nice to see you, come and take a seat" president Takarada announced. Ren walks and sits down opposite Lory.

"President, you surprise me, I thought you would prefer a **toga picta not a toga candida*(3)" Ren shows his Lying gentleman smile. **

"I have you know, I don't need to look like a king, I prefer the white toga, which symbols purity of intention and makes me stand out from the crowd" Lory argued.

"Simply being you, makes you stand out from the crowd, you certainly don't need any help with that." Lory pouted apron hearing that.

"Anyway, I have a new script for you" Lory said as he handed it to Ren.

"Romeo and Juliet, why is LME doing a drama on a Shakespeare play?" scrolled Ren

"Now, now, theirs no need for that behaviour. LME is trying to broaden its horizons, that's why we need you to play Romeo in Star-Crossed Lovers" Lory scrolled

"Fine, who is playing Juliet?" Ren gave up.

"You have to wait, until tomorrow to find out that, I afraid." smirked Lory.

"President, what are you up to? This better not be some scheme of yours."

"Ren, how could you even suggest something like that and I'm up to nothing, apart from trying to produce a good drama." Lory argued.

"Easily" Ren muttered

"What was that" Lory scrolled.

"Nothing" Ren replied.

"Good, now you have a cast scripted reading and a costume fitting tomorrow. I've already called Yashiro and told will to add it to your schedule. You may go now."

As Ren got up to leave, Lory could not believe how easy that was. He expected Ren to put up a bit more of a fuss over playing a very romantic role. His plan was working and if he kept this up Kyoko and Ren will be together in no time.

* * *

*_24 hours later – Lory's office again_*

"Ren, what brings you back" said Lory, looking amused.

"I think you already know the answer to that" I said annoyed.

Lory sighed, "Is this about Kyoko being your co-star or the complex script of the original play.

"Both"

Lory sighed, "There is nothing I can or am going to do about Kyoko being the leading role and you're not getting out of playing Romeo. You will just have to learn how to control your emotions better in front of her. With the script, I guess can change it to make it more modern, but there is some parts I will keep the same. Let the director know their will be new scrips to give to everyone later today. Thanks Ren and your script meeting is about to start in 10 minutes, you don't want to be late."

I left Lory's Office which was still in the roman theme and heard to Star-Crossed Lovers first script reading. I arrived 5 minutes early, found the director and passed the message on. He was a little surprised, but glad in a way, he could only be imagining how many NG's their will be with such a complete script. Sitting down at the back, I watch as everyone else arrives, then I see Kyoko, who sits next to me.

She turns and asks me "Tsuruga-san I didn't know you were in this drama"

"I just found out Mogami-san" I lied. She stares at me in disbelief

"Is anything the matter Mogami-san?" I smile my gentleman smile.

"No" she blushes.

"OK, now that everyone is here, let's begin. My name is Ogata-san and I will be your director for Star-Crossed Lovers. Here is a list of the other cast members and you will all be getting a new copy of the script later due to some changes." announced director Ogata.

As the cast lists get passed around, I look down at mine.

**Star-Crossed Lovers – Cast List**

Prince of Verona (Escalus) – Naoki Himura

Paris – Sho Fuwa

Friar Laurence – Kuu Hizuri

Mercutio – Kijima Hidehito

**The Montague family**

Lord Montague – Haru Inoue

Lady Montague – Ruriko Matsunai

Romeo – Ren Tsuruga

Benvolio – Koichi Maeda

**The Capulet family**

Lord Capulet – Ryuu Tanaka

Lady Capulet – Oohara Airi

Juliet – Kyoko Mogami

Tybalt – Takumi Matsu

The Nurse – Itsumi Momose

Sho Fuwa, what was Fuwa doing in this drama. What is he up to? Suddenly the room get very cold. Kyoko face darkens for a second and then it passed, like nothing had happen, but I could of swear the wind was whispering "I hate sho Fuwa, Kill Shoutaro"

"Mogami-san, don't let Sho Fuwa very small part get you down, you would mostly likely see him once or twice and then you will not have many scenes with him. Anyway in the drama, you do anything to not be in the same room as Paris, let along marry him."

"Thanks Tsuruga-san, you always know just the right thing to say, to make me feel better." Kyoko smiled.

"That's ok I'm happy to help" I smile the, I care about you smile, but she misses the hint and blushes.

"And that's all for today people, come into LME in the next day or so, to collect the new script. I am sure with all your help, we could make this drama a hit." director Ogata announced.

As I got up to leave Kyoko followed me out. Looking at me and she said "Tsuruga-san, could you help me with my role later and I could make dinner for you, to say thanks for your hard work."

"Sure Kyoko, your welcome anytime, you know that." I replied with a bright smile that would make any girl melt, but once again she let it slip.

"We will stop by the grocery store later and I let you pick what ever you like" I wish she would pick me. What am I thinking, I can't think such thoughts and it's bad to get your hopes up when you know such things will never happen. At least ask to come see me, now all I have to do is stop her from calling me sempai, I mean were know each other for over a year and where both very close friends at the least. Yes tonight I will get her to stop calling me sempai, or at least only in private. *_Ren's Evil grin_* I'm going to have some fun tonight and she will not know what hit her. *_Mischief smile from Ren_* as we headed to my car, I could not stop thinking, that tonight will be interesting.

* * *

End of chapter 2

Roman men generally wore two garments, the **tunica** and the **toga**. The tunica was a short woollen under garment with short sleeves. The toga was specifically meant as a public display garment.

**Toga candida** was an artificially whitened toga worn by candidates for political office. It was important to be white to indicate both purity of intention by the candidate and for the candidate himself to stand out from the crowd.

**Toga picta** was a special all purple toga embroidered with gold thread worn by a Roman general during a triumphal parade. The regular dress and the emperors.


	3. The Princess Yacht

**A/N**: Please comment! This is the part where the real story and the flirty stuff starts. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'skip beat' or 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. .

*_thoughts,_ _Kyoko demons, sounds and stage notes_*

Warning: Australian slang used!

* * *

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 3

*_grocery store – 5pm_*

"Tsuruga-san, put that back!" Kyoko barked. She was staring to get annoyed at him, he was just hopeless then it came to food and would pick out anything that could go in a microwave.

"How about this" Ren asked.

Kyoko sighed, "No, how about you just carry the basket".

"Sure, Kyoko-chan" as Ren took the basket off her, his hand touched hers and for a second her heart beat speed up. She just brushed it off as nothing important, when in face anyone could see that Ren had feeling for that girl, but that girl had no clue. Kyoko was smart, a great actress and could cook better than most chefs, but she has been naïve others could call her shallow as she was often day dreaming of fairies and princess. Kyoko was not born this way; her mother (such a terrible person) sho Fuwa (the cause for the demon's being formed) all had a major negative impact on her.

They were almost finished their shopping then someone with a camera was walking around. The camera guy looked like he was up to something and Ren had no intention of sticking around for that guy to notice him. Ren grabbed Kyoko arm said "Mogami-san, we must leave now" of course Kyoko had not seen the camera guy, so she thought he was just playing up again so he could leave sooner. "I'm almost finished Tsuruga-san, surly you can wait for 5 more minutes without getting bored. Ren losing his temper stared too pull her to the checkout. Then the cashier gave them the bill, once again Kyoko tried to pay for it, but Ren was not going to have it and while they there arguing or as some may say a disagreement.

The guy with the camera had thought something was old, so he went to get a closer look and was shocked when he sure who it was. What was the famous Tsuruga Ren doing in a grocers shop with no other than Kyoko, the young actress with a great personality. As Kyoko when to pick up the bags, Ren pulled them out of her small hands. *snap* Kyoko head turns around straight towards the camera without knowing it. The guy with the camera could not believe his luck, she was looking right at him but still she did not see. *snap* these photos would make great gossip and because he had Ren Tsuruga in them with a women, he would be able to get a fair price for the shot. The camera guy watched as they left together and took one more photo. He would keep that photo for him self, as he looked at the photo on the display, he could not stop thinking that Kyoko, really was one hell of a pretty girl.

*_Ren's apartment – 6pm, Friday night_*

On the way to the apartment, Ren could not help but to steal quick glances at Kyoko, the beautiful girl sitting next to him. Kyoko caught with once, she thought something was weird about him, the way his eyes stared at her like she was an angle from heaven. After a minutes thought she decided that he would never see her that way, he was her sempai and why would he or anyone want to date someone like her. Making my way to Ren's Kitchen to cook up a storm, I saw him from the corner of my eye, looking at ways I knew he should not, but I dismissed it and disappeared from his view. Soon I had a rice dish with a vegetables severed up at a table set for two. We ate in silence, not daring to speak a word, afraid to interrupt the peace. After dinner Ren insisted he washes the dishes, so I let him and went to turn some music on low and sit on the couch.

Soon Ren joined her on the couch, a bit two close to her and said "Kyoko, don't you look elegant today, you are simply ravishing" Kyoko blushed a very deep red. "And when you blush like that it makes you look the angelic girl you are" Ren said lustfully. "Yet it must be a crime to not thank this fair maiden, who so kindly made dinner for me. So it would give me great honour if you would join me for Lunch tomorrow" Ren continued.

"I would love to if it's not any trouble" replied Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san, for you it is never any trouble, but my pleasure. I will pick you up at 10am, wear casual clothes, no heals and pack your bags for 7 day as we will be heading on location for filming with some other actors." explained Ren.

"Ok, I will see you at 10am then" replied Kyoko.

"Then Good night till it is morrow, thou I shall now take you home. The brightness of you cheek would shame those stars. As daylight doth a lamp. Your eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night." Ren responded.

Kyoko and Ren got into his car and he drove her home. As she turned to leave he got hold of her hand and kissed it goodnight. Then she went inside and Ren drove off, leaving Kyoko in a daze.

*_10am – Saturday morning_*

Kyoko is sitting next to Ren is his car her bag in the boot, as he drives though Tokyo. She had no idea were they were going and Ren wanted to keep it that way. She was wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti straps, white thongs and a black cardigan. Ren was wearing dark navy blue straight leg jeans and a white shirt with black thongs. They were chatting about work, then the car came to a stop half an hour later. Kyoko looked out the window and was stunned at were she was.

"Tsuruga-san, were are we and why are we here?"

"The port and why, well you will just have to wait and find out" Ren respond with a smile that screamed out 'mischief and enjoyment'. Offcourse Kyoko was far to naïve to notices. As Kyoko looked around she could see lots of boats of all shapes and sizes, the crystal clear water with gentle waves. As they were walking down the pier, Ren stopped in front of a very large boat called 'Princess.

The yacht Kyoko could see was a beauty which lived up to its name. It was truly made for a princess. The length was 29.42 m by 7.06 m. The yacht was the new flagship yacht of the princess fleet, princess 95. (A/N: to look at this yacht and its inside go to .com) The colours were dark blue, white and cream furnishing with light brown floor boards. It was sleek and modern with all the latest equipment and safety features, including one powered life boat. The yacht had three levels. On the fly bridge (the top level) was the life boat, a spa for 4 people, a mini bar with a dinning lounge area, a sitting area facing the 2nd control panel.

As Kyoko boarded the yachts main deck on the decking was a lounge area with some chairs around a table, at the back was the stairs that lead to a sundeck on the water with a comfy lounge bench, in the middle their was a gap that lead to the crew quarts. The crew quarts had a mini kitchen, lounge/dinning area, 2 cabins, one with a double bed and the other had a bunk bed. The back of the crew quarts lead to the engines room, with all the storage tanks.

Back to the main deck, inside was a day formal lounge and dinning table for 8 with a view out the sides of the yacht, then the lovely kitchen and informal in the next room with a view out the front of the yacht. Next to the table were the main controls for the yacht. At the front of the yacht, outside was a comfy cushion bench.

Back inside the stairs in the kitchen lead down to the guess quarters on the lower deck. The lower deck also had the crew quarters (access at the back of yacht). The guess quarters had 4 cabins. The master bedroom at the end of the corridor had a king size bed, ensuit, wardrobe, private dinning area and a desk. The next room was the 4th room, the smallest with 2 single beds, bath room with shower and a small wardrobe with draws under the beds. The 3rd bedroom had a queen sized bed, desk, spaces bathroom and a small wardrobe. The 2nd bedroom was much like the master bedroom, with a king sized bed but smaller room, ensuite, double wardrobe, desk and a couch. The yacht was a true princess with only the highest quality materials used.

"Wow, this yacht is the loveliest thing I've ever saw. Am I really going to be staying here or are you teasing me again?" Kyoko accused Ren.

"Offcourse you're staying hear, come on Mogami-san, we should go meet director Orgata." Ren replies as he takes Kyoko's bag and she begins to protest but Ren gives her a look that shuts her up and follows him.

They found the director giving orders to the crew. "Moring director Ogata" Kyoko greeted as she bowed.

"Morning Kyoko-chan, Ren-san" replied director Ogata.

"Ren-san, could you show Kyoko to her room, the one I told you about last night. Also freshen up as we start filming this afternoon." Explained the director.

"Sure, follow me Mogami-san" called Ren.

Kyoko followed Ren though the main deck, past the formal lounge and dinning area and into the kitchen which she loved. It may be small, but was fully equipped with a dishwasher, hotplates and oven. They then went down the stairs just outside the kitchen to the corridor and stopped in front of the 4th bedroom. Ren opened the door for her.

"I'm down the hall in the master bedroom if you need me." Ren announced.

"Ok, thank-you so much Tsuruga-san" Kyoko answered with a small bow and Ren left her be with her bags.

Kyoko looked around her room and was very impressed. The room was small with 2 single beds, LCD TV with a DVD player and radio sound system. Then

Itsumi Monose walked in, "Kyoko-chan, morning".

"Itsumi-chan, morning and it's nice to see you again." Kyoko replied.

Itsumi went to put her bags on her bed and stared to unpack it, as Kyoko unpacked hers. They put their clothes in the draws under the beds and small closet.

When they were both unpacked they headed up stairs to sit in the lounge room and chat, Ren saw them and went to join them.

"Moring Momose-san are you really for filming" Ren asked.

"Almost" she answered.

Then Kijma Hidehito joined them. "Morning all"

"Mogami-san, I got something to show you, come with me." Ren told her.

"Ok" Kyoko answered in a small voice.

Ren grabbed her hand and gently lead her outside and around to the front of the yacht and sat down on a comfy cream cushioned bench. Kyoko heart was beating like mad at being so close to Ren, but being Kyoko she had no idea why and dismissed it. Looking out the view was lovely making Kyoko smiled brightly and Ren's heart skip a beat. He loved her so much, put did not know that deep down she had feelings for him as well but would never admit it.

"Mogami-san we need to practise our roles" suggested Ren.

"Sure Tsuruga-san, which scene?" asked Kyoko.

"The Kiss scene if that's ok, it's not good to have the first kiss with two new actors on camera, as it often does not work right." Replied Ren, _liar_.

"It's ok it's for acting anyway" she stated, but inside her demons very scared and shocked yelling "_nooooooooo, this will be the end of us!_"

Ren leaned in close, brought a hand to her face and slowly kissed her lightly on the lips. Ren was surprised when she kissed him back, but then he only kissed her more deeply. Ren broke the kiss saying "that was perfect". Afterwards they both sat in the mid-morning heat, both wanting more, only one knowing why but either knew this.

* * *

**A/N:** 'Thongs' is Australian slang for 'flip-flops (shoes)'

'G-sting" is Australian slang for 'thong (underwear)'


End file.
